The story of Arabelle Collins, A sister
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: Do you know about Arabelle? How about Ari? Belle? Do you know how she got away with being a medic for almost a year? Do you know how she turned herself in? Do you know how she grew up with Octavia Blake? Do you know that she's a sister? Well, you will know if you read this...
1. Arabelle, Ari or Belle?

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

How they kept her under the floor,

Have you heard the story of Ari Collins?

How her brother pleaded for them not to chase her,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

How she killed six guards without blinking an eye,

Have you heard the story of Belle Collins?

How Doctor Griffin took in a criminal,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

How her father begs her for forgiveness,

Have you heard the story of Ari Collins?

How she cried at her brother's grave,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

How she claimed she was free when she wasn't,

Have you heard the story of Belle Collins?

How she saved so many lives,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins,

How she was the one her enemies turned to for help,

Have you heard the story of Ari Collins?

How her best friend screamed her name,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

How she felt unloved but was loved by many,

Have you heard the story of Belle Collins?

How she was the one who got away,

Have you heard the story of Arabelle Collins?

Well, we have.

* * *

Read on to find out what happened to Arabelle Collins, a sister.

DramioneDreamer xoxo


	2. Chapter 1- We're back!

Can I just say thank you to my AMAZING BETA 'ThatAwkardCrazyAuthor' who is amazing! Thank you so much 3 xoxo

* * *

My name is Arabelle Collins. I was born in space, like everyone else on the ark. But I had never walked through the corridors, never seen the moon or the stars. Not until that night.

Why? I am a second child. Something that is forbidden on the ark. The punishment is death, or the skybox for me (as I am under 18). I am not the only one. The woman that lived next door to my family, Aurora Blake, had 2 children. She, her son, her daughter and my brother's girlfriend Raven are the only people I knew outside of my own family.

My best friend is like me, a sister to a brother. Octavia Blake and I became friends as we often saw each other more than our own families. The floorboards, or rather underneath them, is where we met. It's where we slept. It's where we grew up. It's where we slayed our demons like Bellamy told us to. We needed each other to survive. But that night, I left her. I ran when she couldn't.

I thought that she would hate me.

And then there was my brother.

I had heard that my mother was floated, and since my father claimed to not know about me (my parents were divorced, but he knew about, saw me, had his hand in raising me ) he was let off the hook. My brother's situation was more complicated.

He tried to save me. They arrested him. And I ran.

Raven should hate me, but she helped me. She saw me and hid me and told me where to go, where was safe.

And then there's Bellamy. My hero. He always has been, but that's more complicated. He found me one night. He was on guard duty, so I guess I was lucky. He, like most people who knew me, should've hated me. But he never did. He dried my tears, he protected me, he gave me his green jacket so I stayed warm. He recognized me right away, where the other guards just think that I'm 'Belle'. Bellamy has always stood out from the crowd- that's why we're so alike. Only, I know how to blend in too.

He told me that they were going to do something to the prisoners-to Octavia and my brother. So, after about a week, I gave myself in. I know that I am safe for a while, I am 16. Nearly 17, but I don't think about it in that way.

So, anyway, that's my past. Just thought I'd let you know...

"Prisoner 2611, stand and face the wall" the guard says as they march into my cell. I start to panic. I'm not 18. I can't be floated, can I?

"What? I'm not 18! They don't review my case until I'm 18!" I stress. I do what they ask of me as I hope for answers. But nothing.

"Take the bracelet off" they order. On my right arm is the charm bracelet my brother made for me. He also made me a charm for every year I stayed under the floor boards. 15 charms, perfectly round and smooth, some with names on (Arabelle, Bellamy, Octavia and so one), some with stars on them, one with a teddy bear carefully etched into the silver band. No way in hell am I taking this off.

"No. It's the only thing I have left of my brother " I tell them.

"Take it off and keep it safe, before we take it off for you " he orders. I do it. They are not touching it. Ever.

I slip my bracelet in my jeans pocket and wait to see their next move. They grab my right arm and put a silver wristband on it. I wince as I feel a few needle like points cut through my skin. They then grab my wrists and force me out.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask them, struggling against their their harsh grip. They didn't answer, they never do. Talk about ignorance! My brother used to blank me if I did something bad, because I hated it so much. And then he stopped because I started to do to same to him.

They force me onto the corridor of the sky box and I see loads of other prisoners getting forced out of their cells. About 100 of us all together. Where are we all going? Are they going to float all of us? All 100 of us?

I look around, looking for my brother, or Octavia, or even Bellamy. Any of them could be here. The guards let go of me and I look around more. And I see her. Octavia.

"'Tavia!" I yell over the loud racket of the other prisoners. She turns, hearing me, but not in my direction. "'Tavia!" I yell once more, and then she sees me. Her face breaks out into a smile and she starts to weave through the crowd of people. I also tried to make my way to her. Once we get close to each other, we throw our arms over each other and cling onto each other. "'Tavia" I whisper.

"Hey Ari" she whispers back. I smile, feeling safe. And rebellious. It's impossible not to feel rebellious while I'm around Octavia. Time to be badass.

"What's going on?" I ask her as we pull apart. She shrugs, her brows knit in confusion.

"I dunno, I haven't seen Bellamy with the other guards, either. I've seen your brother" she tells me. The excitement must be easily seen in my eyes because she laughs. "He's already in the drop ship, come on" She says as she starts to drag me towards the big metal door. We push through the crowd with minimum fuss and get inside. There are many seats with restraints. Seat belts and locks that can restrain us while they kill us. They're going to kill us. I need to get to my brother. Now.

I start panicking when the guards grab me and Octavia and push us into our seats. I need to get to my brother. I need to get to my brother. "Relax, Ari" Octavia tells me, trying to calm me. I close my eyes and take deep, calming breaths. And then the doors close.

My eyes are shut. I can't even hear myself think. Everyone is so loud! I don't like loud sounds. I think that it's because I was brought up in a very quiet environment. I can't cope with it! It stresses me out. "Ari?" Octavia. Somehow, she's adapted to the 'outside' more than me. It's crazy really, since I've been on the outside more than her. I've been under pressure more than 'Tavia, so why am I like this? Don't you hate it when no matter how much you try, you can't be your best friend? I listen over the noise for my brother. "You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year" I hear him say to someone.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen taking an illegal spacewalk" someone replies. And then BANG BANG BANG. Finn.

"Finn!" I cry out.

"Ari?" I hear him. "Ari, open your eyes" He grabs my arm rest, steadying himself. I slowly open my eyes to see my brother.

"Finn" I choke out "Finn, what are you doing out of your seat?" He smirks at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes like it normally does.

"I'm spacewalking, princess" He whispers. BANG BANG BANG Finn grips tighter. I close my eyes. Screaming and yelling. And then... nothing, not even the buzz of the engine. I open my eyes again and Finn's feet are on the floor. I look over at Octavia to see her smiling. I take my seat belt off and my brother helps me out of my seat. Octavia grips my hand and we head downstairs. Everyone is talking about... earth?

"Did you hear the chancellor?" Octavia asks me. I shake my head. "He said that he was sending us to earth to see if it's survivable". Oh. That makes sense. I let Octavia go down before me and Finn goes down before her. "Bell?" O says, in the middle of climbing down the ladder. She jumps down and I follow her. Once I get on the ground, I am dragged through the crowd by Octavia. She stops and I look up to see Bellamy.

My face breaks into an enormous grin. Bellamy is here. Everything will be alright. Bellamy is here.

After O and Bell hug, he turns to me with a smile on his face. "Told you something was going to happen, didn't I Princess?" He says, hugging me. I instantly relax in Bellamy's arms.

"Come on!" Someone yells.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in over a year!" O yells back.

"Yeah, me neither" I support my best friend. We both smirk, everything back to normal.

"No one has a brother!" Someone else yells from the middle of the crowd. Finn puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You two are the girls they found under the floorboards!" Someone near the front yells, their tone tainted with mocking laughter.

I'll show them a joke! Or not... you see, I would, I really would love to, only Finn's intentions are now clear and he's trying to hold me back before I start a fight. Bellamy takes Octavia and I by the hand as he glares at the crowd.

"How about we give them something else to remember you by?" he whispers.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"Like being the first people to walk on earth in over 97 years" Bellamy answered with a smirk. Octavia and I turn to each other, smirk and nod. Bellamy goes to open the door, but someone stops him.

"Wait! If you open that door, the radiation could kill us all!" Someone yells out. I turn to glare at the person who said it, but stop when I realise that it's Abby's daughter. Abby was good to me, I should repay the favour. The least I can do is be nice to her daughter.

"If there is radiation-" Octavia starts, cutting herself off because she knows I am going to say the end of her sentence anyway.

"-We're all dead anyway. Why wait?" I finish. Me and O turn to Bellamy and he smirks at us.

"Ready?" We both nod. He smirks again and pulls the lever. The doors start to open and the light creeps into the dropship. I can smell the fresh air, hear the birds. And, by the way, the fresh air smells a lot better than the recycled air on the ark. Just saying.

Bellamy and Finn push people behind us as they try to get onto the ground. I grab Octavia's hand and she grips mine like a life line. For all we know, it could be the last thing we do. I look back at my brother and he nods, encouraging us to move forward. I take a deep breath and we start to move forward, taking large steps. We walk together, as one. One, two, three, we are standing at the end of the dropship door. Just one more little tiny step and we will be on the ground. I let out my last breath and take another one in. The air is so intoxicating. Hopefully, it's not toxic. O and I do a small, tiny jump onto the ground. We are on the ground. I can't help but break into a huge grin. My arms are forced into the air by Octavia (Well, one is, the other just follows) and I have this sudden urge to scream. So I, we, do.

"WE'RE BACK B***!"

* * *

HEY! So, my first the 100 fic. I love this idea and i've been working on this for a while. Yep, this is the first proper chapter. I won't be doing it as one chapter per episode, maybe two or three chapters per episode. I dunno yet.

Before any of you flame me for having Bellamy a guard, even after Octavia was found, don't go there! I needed it to be like that! Trust me, it'll all make sense!

And, by the way, I'm also gonna be writing a story on Wattpad where Ari comes in a lot later (Start of S3).

Also, Ari's relationship with everyone is confusing, but I think after I explain it, it will all be simple. The most confusing relationship is Bellabelle (Ari's and Bellamy's ship name).

Sorry Bellarke shippers! I ship Bellarke too, but I loved this idea!

Love you lots!

DramioneDreamer xoxo


	3. Chapter 2- Earth day

Thanks to my amazing beta, ThatAwkardCrazyAuthor, who is amazing!

* * *

Everything is a blur. But we are free. _We're free. _I have never been this free, not even when I was 'privileged' on the ark.

Everyone is running and screaming and I'm just standing there like an idiot, trying to take it all in. Bell hugs Octavia and then he hugs me. He goes off and I still don't know what to do.

"We're free, O" I whisper. She hugs me while nodding.

"We're free, Ari, we're finally free" She pulls back, smiling. She looks around and I push her, knowing that she wants to go explore earth. Bellamy taught us everything we need to know from books. Why not explore?

I look around and see Clarke standing there with... Wells? What? He got arrested? Why? Anyway, Clarke is standing next to Wells while looking at a map. Best to start there. I walk up to them.

"Hey, you're Clarke, right?" I ask, making sure that I've got it right. She looks up and nods.

"Yeah" She says.

"What you looking at?" I ask her, looking at the map. Wells looks up when I speak.

"Belle?" Wells asks with a smile on his face.

"Hey Wells" I say, smiling back at him. When I was staying with Abby, Wells and I spent a lot of time together. It was weird, having a friend other than Octavia. It was _really _weird having more than one.

"You two know each other?" Clarke asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Belle stayed with your mother after you got locked up"

"Oh"

"Your mom's awesome" I tell her. She probably knew that already, but still.

"Yeah, I know... Anyway, this" She points to a point of the map "Is Mount Weather" then she points to the peaks in front of us "So is that". Oh. We need to get to Mount Weather. They dropped us off at the wrong flaming place!

"So, send a few people out there?" I suggest. Clarke nods.

"Looks like we're gonna have to"

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks. Jasper. YES! I pull him into a hug right away. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Hey blue eyes" He says, laughing.

"Hey goggles" I say, laughing back. I pull away and pull him towards the map.

"So..."

"We're trying to find out where we are" Clarke fills Jasper in.

"We're on the ground, is that not good enough for you?" Bellamy asks, annoyed. Why is Bellamy annoyed? We're only trying to work out how long it will take to get food and fresh water, you know, so we can survive.

"We need to find Mount Weather" Wells explains "You heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority"

"Screw your father" Octavia. I have to resist an eye roll. Octavia doesn't know Jaha! He gave us a chance. Honestly, I'd hug the man, you know, if we weren't 10000000000 miles away and if he actually landed us where he was suppose to land us... Okay, starting to see O's point. "Do you really think you're in charge? You and your little darling?" Octavia's starting to get annoyed, so I walk up to her. There's no point trying to explain things to her, she's stubborn like that.

"Do you really think we care about who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, and not because the chancellor said so, but the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" Clarke tries to explain, but she hasn't convinced many people. I sigh... maybe more people'll listen to me.

"We're looking at a 20 mile trek. If we're looking at getting there before dark, which we are, we need to leave _now_" I tell them. Bellamy shakes his head, disagreeing with me.

"I've got a better idea" He says, looking at Clarke and Wells. "You two go. Let the privileged do the work for a change!" Ugh! I trusted him! I actually trusted him to say something smart and he says _that! _Great, now I'm gonna have an argument with him.

"If they're going then I'm going" I tell him, going over to stand by the two privileged. Bellamy sighs.

"Ari... I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean it like, Bell? Because it sure as hell sounded like you sending two kids off somewhere in an area of expertise we are _both _familiar with because all those damn books you read and you're not letting me go now?" I start to get angry. It's not their fault they were born to who they were born to. And it's not fair. Bellamy sighs, knowing he won't get his own way.

Bellamy and Finn give each other 'the look' and I know I'm in trouble. Finn steps forward. "If she's going then I'm going too" He says, looking at Clarke.

"What, why? I can go myself! I don't need a bodyguard Finn" I tell him. I can go myself, I don't need him!

"If I thought you needed a bodyguard, Ari, then Bellamy would be in my place" Finn says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Fine, two can play that game (or four, you know...).

Me and Octavia look at each other and nod. "I'm coming too!" She yells, standing next to me.

"No!" Bellamy says, putting his put down. Finn looks at him and Bell sighs. "Fine" he mumbles. "If you can get more people, then you can go" he challenges.

I look around and see Jasper and Monty working their way towards us. When they get in front of us I smirk as they salute jokingly. "Goggles and Tech reporting for earth duty Chancellor!" Jasper says, laughing at the end. I smile and turn to Bellamy.

"Can we go now?" I ask him impatiently. Bellamy rolls his eyes and stubbornly nods. O and I smirk at him as we walk off.

* * *

We walk and walk and walk and walk for hours. No sign of Mount Weather. Wells had to stay at the drop site as he hurt his leg.

"So what have you been up to for the last year, Princess?" My brother asks me. Jasper and Monty let out a laugh. I roll my eyes at them.

"Not doing drugs for one" I smirk, making them shut up.

"Spoilsport" Monty mutters. I chuckle a little at his childish behaviour.

"I've been with Abby" I say, looking over at Clarke. "I've been training to be a doctor... Dad thought-"

"You've been with _him_" My brother hisses.

"Finn, he helped me" I tell him.

"He left Mom. Ari, do you really think he helped you for you? He helped you because he's a coward! He didn't want anyone finding out because he doesn't want to lose his job"

I ignore him, walking faster to walk with Clarke. "Hey" I say.

"Hi"

"So... earth's pretty great, right?" I say, trying to make conversation.

"Well I haven't really had time to look around" She says in a harsh tone.

"Why not? It's gonna take a while to find Mount Weather so why not look around?"

"Because finding Mount Weather needs to be our top priority. Anyway, don't you wonder- why haven't we seen any animals?"

Well, she makes a good point. They probably all died of radiation years ago. But... Oh I don't know. I guess Clarke is just looking for something to worry about. The main thing we should be worrying about is survival. Finn walks ahead of us as we walk at the same pace. Always the adventurer. "Hey, Clarke, how's this for no animals?" He asks, smirking back at her. We all crowded around and he's right. In front of us is an animal. I think it's a doe? Or a deer? Something like that anyway. But it's beautiful. I can't help but smile in wonder at it.

And then it turns.

We all jump back in shock. The deer has two heads! It's a... a... mutation!

"We have to keep moving" Clarke says, walking again. I follow her, staying in front. We stay silent for a while, but then there is small talk, you know, catching up.

"So how long have you been in confinement?" Clarke asks me.

"Umm about a month now" I say "Bellamy, he found out about... about _this _and I turned myself in" I tell her. She looks shocked.

"Why would you do that?" She asks "Why would you risk your life?"

"Everyone I care about is down here"

* * *

We keep walking, me and Octavia falling into the same pace. I nudge Monty, messing around. He smirks and nudges me back. However, I slip and fall to the floor.

"Ari!" Finn yells, helping me back up "Are you okay? What happened?" I roll my eyes.

"Finn, I'm fine. I guess I just-" I'm cut off by Octavia nudging me. I look at her and then I look at what _she's _looking at.

"Whoa" we both let out a shaky breath. In front of us, there's a lake. It's large and it looks awesome! Octavia starts to strip down and I sigh.

"Really 'Tavia? It's going to be like -10 degrees in there!" I yell at her "You're being stupid. Come on, let's keep moving" I tell her, turning away. _One, two, three SPLASH. _I turn back around to see an almost still lake. "Octavia?" I yell out, worried. I sigh and bite my lip. I give a side glance at my brother, who's trying not to look as worried as I am. I close my eyes for a moment, before quickly stripping down, just like my best friend did, and running into the lake.

I can stand up... but Octavia _jumped. _I go underwater, swinging my arms about before someone pulls me above the water. Octavia has a smug look on her face. "So now we're both being stupid, right?" she says while smirking at me.

"Ari, get out" Finn orders, shaking "You too, Octavia" I look at him like he's crazy.

"What the hell Finn? I'm just having fun and-" And I get pulled under water. Everything goes dark quickly. Is this what death is?

* * *

"Ari? Come on Arabelle, wake up Princess" I hear Bellamy beg. I groan. My head hurts... My head hurts a lot... What happened?

"Bell?" I manage to get out before a coughing fit starts. Someone, probably Bellamy, forces me to sit up and pats my back. Once it's over, I open my eyes slowly. The first person I see is Bellamy, who's giving me his 'you should of listened' look. Yes, I know what that look it- I practically lived with the guy, how could I _not _know what that look looks like? "Don't give me that look" I groan. He rolls his eyes and offers me a drink of water. I shake my head "Boil it first. It's contaminated otherwise" I tell him. He frowns for a moment before his facial features soften.

"How did you know that?" he asks me, now interested. I chuckle a little before stopping because it hurts my lungs.

"You don't think I turned myself in straight away, did you? I did do my own research Bellamy" I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Of course you did Princess"

"What happened anyway?" I ask him before I start to panic "Oh my gosh! Where's Octavia? Is she okay? Where's Finn?" I rush out. He groans a little.

"Will you calm down? O's fine, her leg just got hurt. And Finn's with Clarke" Bellamy tells me, trying to keep me calm, not wanting me to have a panic attack. I nod.

"What about Jasper and Monty?" I question his. He looks away. I frown and move his face to look at me with my hand "Where's Jasper and Monty?" I demand him to tell me. He sighs in defeat. I always get my own way with Bellamy. Duh.

"Jasper got speared" He tells me "And Monty got lost" My eyes widen at this new bit of information.

"Well why isn't anyone lo-"

"We'll look in the morning, Princess. For now, let's just... think rationally. We aren't the only people down here" He reminds me.

"It's true, Princess" Finn says, coming up from behind me with Clarke. "When the last grounder died on the ark... he wasn't the last grounder"

* * *

So from here, I don't have access to the episodes so I may get a few things mixed up.

But I hoped you liked it!

Dramionedreamer xoxo


	4. Chapter 3- Find them

Thanks to my amazing beta, ThatAwkardCrazyAuthor, who is amazing!

* * *

Chapter 3.

"We need to find them" I tell them, panicking. They lost Jasper and Monty. No, they lost Monty. Jasper got speared. He's dead, he has to be.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess" Bellamy tells me sternly. I roll my eyes.

"Bellamy, you're not my brother-"

"No, but I am and I say you're not going. End of paper" Finn agues.

"But it's not the end of the book so listen here- I _know _them. I spent a lot of time with them and..." I sigh, knowing I'm not getting anywhere. "I'm not the same person I was a year ago" I tell them darkly before walking away. I walk over to John, who's sitting by the fire.

"Hey Tinkerbelle" he smiles, his voice rough. I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey John" I whisper. I sigh and he puts his arm around me.

"Trouble in paradise?" he jokes, making me laugh a little. I shake my head.

"We're on a radiation soaked planet- wouldn't call that paradise" I tell him. I can almost _feel _him roll his eyes at me. "Jasper and Monty are gone" I inform him in a low voice. I'm not sure if I'm more upset about them gone or the fact that they wont let me go and look for them. I mean, I'm perfectly fine! Honestly, I am! Well, maybe I have a little headache and my lungs hurt a little but nothing else is wrong. I haven't got a physical injury or anything. I'd be fine out there. I mean, I'd even let Bellamy come with me. Speaking of Bell...

"Hands of my girl, Murphy" He sneers, making me roll my eyes.

"She's not your girl, Blake" He retorts. I move and stand in front of Bellamy.

"Bell, don't do this" I whisper. "John's just a friend. He was there for me when-"

"When you weren't, so back off" John hisses. I glare at my friend before turning back to Bellamy, who is also glaring at John.

"He was there for me when you couldn't be" I correct. "Don't take it the wrong way, Bellamy. You were there when I needed you to be. That's what's important" I smile weakly at him. His eyes soften at me. "But right now, I don't need you. I need to go looking for Monty and Jasper-"

"Ari, I've told you already- you're not going!" He tells me sternly.

"Why not?" I answer back.

"Because you passed out" Clarke says, coming up to stand next to Bellamy. "If you spent the year with my mom, you know what you need to do now and that's rest and only rest" she turns to Bellamy, "I hear you've got a gun?" she queries, making me raise my eyebrows. He never said anything about a gun to me. But sure enough, he adjusts his jacket to reveal a gun. "You're coming with me" Clarke tells him before turning to me. "I'm trusting you to make sure everyone stays alive"

"That's going to be hard" I smirk "Where's O? Or are you taking my back up as well as my boyfriend?" I joke. I see Bellamy's lips twitch into a smile and I have to hold in a laugh.

"Octavia hurt her leg. I'm taking Bellamy, Murphy and- if he'll come- Finn"

"Oh, so suddenly the crippled girl isn't good enough. Now you have to move on to my second line of defence? That's low, Griffin, even for you" I tease her. She looks blankly at me before looking to Bellamy.

"Is she joking?" She asks him. Bellamy nods, smirking. Clarke turns back to me.

"You have a strange sense of humour. What did you say your name was, again?"

"Arabelle Collins. Call me Ari. Or Belle. Anything really" Clarke nods.

"I'm trusting you, Ari. Don't let me down" she says seriously.

"Look after my boys and I'll never let you down" I answer, equally as serious.

* * *

Hey! Sorry this is so short. I'll do another one soon!


	5. Chapter 4- They're my friends now

Thanks to my amazing beta, ThatAwkardCrazyAuthor, who is amazing!

* * *

Chapter 4.

_"Belle, there you are!" Abby said as soon as I got into the hospital after my short break to go and talk to John. I smiled at her._

_"Was I too long?" I asked her. She shook her head._

_"No. In fact, I'm sure you're back early. But we've had two kids come in. There was an electrical spark in the tech room and two kids got hit. Go check on them for me?" I nodded and went over to the two boys sitting next to each other in bed. They were chatting away as I checked their records. It was a nice change to the tense silence that usually filled the room._

_**Jasper Jordan.**_

_**Age- 16.**_

_**D.O.B- 23rd March.**_

_**Blood type- O**_

_**Occupation- Student.**_

_**Monty Green.**_

_**Age- 16.**_

_**D.O.B- 18th June.**_

_**Blood type- B-**_

_**Occupation- Student.**_

_"Which one of you is Monty?" I asked, looking up from their notes. The kid with goggles pointed to the other kid. I nodded. "Well you better be alright because we're running low on B- blood" I smirked, making sure they knew I was teasing them. Both boys laughed._

_"Where do they keep you?" The boy who must be Jasper asked. I shrugged._

_"Here, there and everywhere. I'm Belle. I'm going to be your healer" I told them._

_"I thought Doctor Griffin was the healer" Monty answered. I shrugged again._

_"Abby's trying to lay off. I think she's planning on retiring soon"_

_"So who are you? I've never seen you at school or anything" Jasper said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

_"I lived on my own after my mom died. Then Abby found me and took me to my father" I lied. If they knew me, they could tell that_ _I was lying. But they didn't know me back then._

_"Who's your dad?"_

_"Councillor Kane" I smirked. "Look, if you have a problem with me being your healer then I'll go get Abby"_

_"We don't have a problem with it" Monty said immediately "Although you do seem pretty young. How old are you?"_

_"15. But I've been trained by Abby. Trust me, if she thought I wasn't capable, she wouldn't let me anywhere near you guys"_

_"Well we don't mind a pretty young girl helping us out. Do we, Monty?" Jasper smirked._

_"Not at all. Belle, was it? Doesn't that mean beauty?" Monty asked. I nodded._

_"Apparently. I think it's French" I shrugged. "Now, you have a burn on your back. Let me take a look" I told Monty. He leaned forward and lifted his shirt up so I could see. I took off the dressing that Abby put on and applied some antidote cream. He flinched and groaned, making me flinch myself. "I'm so sorry! I know it hurts but it... it has to get worse before it gets better. I'm so sorry!" I said, putting a new dressing on. I sighed and looked at Jasper's notes. "How're you feeling?" I asked him, looking up from the notes._

_"Better now that I can see those pretty blue eyes of yours" He smirked. I rolled my eyes._

_"Whatever, Goggles guy" I muttered, sitting on the bottom of his bed._

_"Will you always be working here, blue eyes?" Monty questioned. I nodded. "Then I think I have a weak immune system" he winked. I laughed._

_"So this is flirting?"_

_"Don't tell me a guy has never flirted with you before?" Jasper asked, shocked. I laughed._

_"I have a boyfriend" I told them before realising what I said._

_"Oh. Who is he?" Jasper inquired. I blushed._

_"Uh... John Murphy" I answered, thinking of the first person to come into my mind. What? I had just spoken to him... about Bellamy. Jasper and Monty looked at each other with wide eyes._

_"I'm sorry" They said in union, making me laugh._

_"I'm joking" I covered up "John and I are just friends. Dad probably won't let me have a boyfriend" Well, that was true._

_"Well maybe we could be friends?" Monty suggested. I nodded._

_"Yeah, sure. So... Goggles and-"_

_"We call him Tech"_

_"Jasper calls me tech. And I'm guessing you too"_

_"Yep!"_

* * *

"Why are you so worried?" Octavia asks me. I sigh.

"Bellamy. John. Wells. Jasper. Monty. Oh, and Finn!" I glare at her. She rolls her eyes.

"They'll be fine. They're with the Arc's darling. They'll be fi-"

"And did you know Bellamy had a gun? Since when did he have a gun? He didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? He used to tell me everything!" I rant.

"Ari, calm down!" Octavia yells "I don't want to slap you but I will if you make me!" I sigh.

"I can't help it, 'Tavia. I don't know what... " I sigh again. "I didn't think it would be this hard. It was always so _easy _for Bellamy and I"

"That's because there was no one else. But you'll work it out. You always do, Ari" She tells me, limping over to sit next to me. I nod. "So," she begins after a while, "John Murphy, huh?" She smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Piss off. We're just friends, O"

"When did that happen?" she asks.

"The day Finn got arrested"

* * *

_"Belle! I need you to help me with something" My father said as he stormed into the hospital. I sighed and finished stitching up an 11 year old girl called Charlotte. She fell over on Mecha station. The same station where my brother was. I finished the stitching and gave Charlotte a sticker before turning to my father._

_"What's up?" I asked him. He said nothing but he started walking, so I followed him. "Dad, I haven't got time for this"_

_"Abby's giving you the rest of the day off" He answered as we got home to his apartment. I frowned and sat on the sofa. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey that he keeps in a special place if he's had a partially hard day at work. He pulled two glasses and poured the liquor. After a while, he gave me the glass. I knocked it back. I don't like drinking whiskey. I never have. I can shoot it, but I can't drink it. He paused before he finally told me, "It's your brother"_

_"Finn? What? What's wrong? Is he okay? Where is he? Did he get that haircut?" I rushed, standing up and pacing the room._

_"He's- and don't panic- in the skybox" He told me, closing his eyes._

_"The skybox?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Finn?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Finn's in the skybox?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Your son's in the skybox?"  
_

_He paused before answering "Yes"_

_"Why?"  
_

_"So you're actually going to let me tell you before you destroy the place?"  
_

_"Yes"_

_"He went for a little walk"_

_"You arrested your own son for taking a bloody walk? What kind of father are you?" I screamed at him. He sat down on the stool and looked at me. He looked tired. He looked stressed. But I didn't care. He had explaining to do._

_"A little walk outside. Finn went on an __illegal space walk, Arabelle. He wasted three months worth of oxygen" I gasped. Now we're in trouble. "There's chaos. I need you to sort them out for me"_

_"Why?"_

_"Raven Reyes is beginning to be a problem. I thought you'd be best to deal with that problem"_

_"Where?"_

_"Mecha station" he said before I sprinted out of the room._

_It didn't me long to get to Mecha. I ran there as fast as I possibly could and I found Raven, who was being restrained by the guards. There's a massive mob, all trying to find out what was going on._

_"Raven!" I yelled over the crowed. Her head shot around and she tried to find me. When her eyes finally landed on me, she went limp and started sobbing. I went up to her and glared at the guards, who let go of her immediately. There_ are _some advantages of being the daughter of Marcus Kane. "What the hell went on?" I asked my brother's girlfriend quietly, dragging her away from the curios crowd. "Raven, please tell me that my father was lying. Tell me he didn't do it"_

_"He didn't do it" She answered me, looking me right in my eyes. "He didn't do it, Ari" she paused. "I'm 18. He... he..." she sighed "It was me. Finn just got the suit and sorted it out. I went outside"_

_"But why did- Oh" I said, thinking about it. "Raven, I don't think they'll excuse him. They're getting worse and wo-" I was interrupted by the screams of the crowed. I sighed and turned to Raven. "Wait here for two seconds" I said before walking over to address the large crowed that had gathered._

_"This is government business" I told them in a loud, strong voice. My father had been teaching me how to address the population. He, Abby and Chancellor Jaha wanted me to apply to be a councillor as soon as I was old enough. "Go about your own lives. I'm sure you all have more important things to do"_

_Most of them scampered pretty quickly. Some of them hung back for a while but I didn't care about them. I went back over to Raven. "So he didn't do it?" I asked her. She shook her head. She looked terrified and that terrified me. I had never seen Raven look so scared._

_"Please don't let him die, Ari" she begged me._

_"I'll do anything I can" I told her honestly. I gave her another hug before she had to go. She went and I turned around to see a strange looking boy looking at me. "What do you want?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously._

_"I don't know yet. There's something about you..." He replied. He held his hand out. "Murphy. John Murphy"_

_I took his hand and shook it. "Belle Kane. Pleasure. Now, if you don't mind, Mr Murphy, I have to go. I'm sure there's some business that Chancillor Jaha needs help with" I said, removing my hand from his and turning to walk away._

_"Don't you trust him to make good decisions, Miss Kane?" He asked, mocking me. I turned around to find him smirking. I smirked back at him._

_"What did he do wrong to you?" I asked. That's always the case with people like him._

_"Killed my father. And yourself?" He asked. He was teasing me, I knew, but I liked it. I smiled at him, almost sweetly, before replying._

_"Killed my mother and took my best friend away"_

_"Ouch. That's gotta sting. So now you're after his job?" He smirked again. I moved closer to him._

_"You're a smart guy, John Murphy. But you've got it all wrong"_

_"Oh yeah?" He laughed. "So what? How have I got it wrong?"_

_"It's better to have people do the work for you. Never get your hands dirty. Rule number one in politics and life" I smirked. He laughed again and I joined in this time._

_"And what's a pretty little girl like you gonna get her hands dirty for?"  
_

_"I have a lot of things I want to change around here" I told him._

_"Well maybe you could tell me about them one day"_

_"I'm sure I will"_

* * *

"So are you guys a... thing?" Octavia asks, pulling a face. I gag a little.

"No! Goodness, no. John is just a friend. A really good friend. I love Bellamy, Octavia. You know that"

"It's pretty hard to love Bellamy right now. He's acting like a jerk"

"I know" I sigh "But he'll come around. He's just worried"

"He's overprotective. And did you see the way he looked at Murphy?" She laughs. I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, wanting to know more about what I haven't seen. Bellamy and John have barely seen each other, as far as I know.

"You're oblivious!" she laughs. I smile softly at her. It's been a while since we've been together like this, just the two of us. I used to hate it. I used to want to have more friends than Octavia. And then she got caught and I realised that I don't need anyone else. I have Octavia, Finn and Bellamy and they're all I will really need. Raven too... but she'll be dead in a few months. I just hope it's peaceful for her. Probably not. She's a fighter, our Raven. She turned me into one too.

"So they're your friends now? Murphy and Jasper and Monty and Jaha?" Octavia asks sadly, looking away a little. I nudge her with my shoulder.

"They're my friends, O. You're the other half of me that I can't live without. You have no idea how hard it was without you. I... I was always talking to you when I was on my own. You... it's like you were in my head. I know, I'm crazy"

"It's okay. I heard you"


	6. Chapter 5- Orders

Chapter 5- Orders.

I've been messing with these wires for at least an hour before I hear chaos outside. I stand up quickly, my head spinning. I climb down the ladder onto the bottom level of the drop ship.

"Get him upstairs!" I hear Clarke order. I whip my head to see them. They all look fine. Bellamy, Finn, John and... And Monty. I grin and run over to him, throwing my arms around him.

"You're okay!" I choke out, trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm fine, Blue eyes. It's not me you should be worrying about." He tells me quietly. I pull back and see Bellamy carrying Jasper up to the top level of the drop ship. "You can help him, right Belle?" He asks weakly. I nod.

"I... I'll try" I say distantly, going up to the top level. Bellamy is putting Jasper down carefully. "Thanks" I smile at him weakly.

"Yeah, well... if he means so much to you, he has to be worth saving, right Princess?" He smirks. I nod and kneel down next to a groaning Jasper. I bite my lip.

"Get Monty" I say quietly.

"Right here" Monty says from behind me. "Clarke said to start trying to get in touch with the Ark."

"I've been trying to do that since your search party left. It's no good, Tech. Just..." I sigh and look at Jasper's wound. "I'm going to need some moon shine. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try" He answers "But I doubt it. We've got nothing"

"I know but if we don't clean the wound soon, it'll get infected. If it gets infected-"

"He dies. I know" He says sadly, kneeling down next to me.

"Will water do for now?" Bellamy asks. I sigh and nod.

"If that's all we've got. But boil it first" I tell him. He nods and goes, leaving just Monty, Jasper and I.

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

"Not if I can help it." I smile weakly, trying to be strong for him. He smiles back at me. "But, if you can't think of anything to make moonshine with, you could have a go with the wires if you want. I mean, we call you Tech for a reason, right?" He nods and moves over to the wires.

"Who would you talk to first?" He asks after a while.

"My father."

"Why?"

"To prove him wrong."

* * *

Bellamy brings me the clean water and I start to clean Jasper's wound, causing him to scream. I flinch but at least it means he can feel. That's good. After a while, Clarke comes up to check Jasper out.

"I can handle him from here. Thanks" She says. What? No.

"No you can't. Look, you don't even know Jasper. And you've been out of training for a year" I argue. She wasn't going to stop me from looking after Jasper.

"But I've been training all my life"

"You've had lower level training all your life. Your mother moved me up to secondary training a week after I started because there was a higher demand for it. I can handle this. Besides, there's not much we can do right now" I tell her. She glares at me before going away. She may be stubborn, but I'm worse.

I probably shouldn't be proud of that, actually.

I hear footsteps but don't look up.

"Hey, Tech."

"Hey, Blue eyes," he answers, sounding fed up. I look up from Jasper and raise my eyebrows. "There's no way I'm getting in contact with the ark," he tells me sadly. "I've got nothing."

"You'll get there," I encourage him "You always do."

* * *

_"Citizens of the ark," The chancellor began his speech. "We are gathered here today to launch the next election for chancellor. As some of you may know, in two years time, I will be stepping down from my place as head of the council. Behind me, are our next candidates. Only one of them can be standing where I am in two years time. You, as our people, will make that choice." He said. Although I was listening to every word, I didn't hear it properly. People I knew were in the crowd. My people were in the crowd._

_Bellamy. Finn. Raven. John. Monty. Jasper. My people._

_The rest of the candidates went on before me. "Save the best till last." Jaha said. Truth was, I had nothing. But I couldn't disappoint._

_I was running for chancellor because my father thought it would be good for me. Because Jaha said I'd do a good job. Because Abby said I had what it took. Not for me. But then I saw their faces in the crowd and I knew I had to try. I had to make a change. And whatever it took, I would fight to make a change. I don't know what change yet, but one that was fair to everyone._

_"And last but not least, Miss Belle Kane!" The chancellor introduced. The crowd clapped politely as I stepped up to the announcement stand. My eyes flickered from the flash cards in my hand to the people, my people, in the crowd. I bit the inside of my cheek and placed the cards down._

_"My name," I began, "isn't important. Not really. I don't know all of your names, so why should I make you learn mine?" I sighed and picked the cards up again. "I spent hours locked away in my room this last week just thinking about what to put on these cards." I told them, "Truth is, they're blank. I didn't know what to say. What I could say." I bit the inside of my cheek again out of nervousness. "I... I know many of you have been __orphaned," I glanced at Finn and Bellamy. "Or have been forced to work hard to survive." I glanced at Raven. "And I know it's hard for people to understand where we, as the future council, come from. I understand that because I used to be one of you. I can remember not knowing who'll I'd see next, if I'd be able to walk the next day, I just... I remember fear. And I don't want anyone to feel that. Ever. So I don't really have much to offer you. But I understand you. I understand how you're feeling and what you want changed and if I get elected as chancellor, I promise to you that I will try and extinguish all fear. No one should be made to feel that in their own home. It wasn't like that on the ground and it wasn't like that now. My goal as chancellor is to make life on the Ark like it was on the ground so we will be ready for it," I said without really thinking. "Thank you for listening." I finish._

* * *

"I kissed Atom," Octavia whispers with a large grin on her face.

"Mmmm?" I manage to get out as I try to observe Jasper's wound.

"We were surrounded by these beautiful butterflies and Ari, it was perfect!" She tells me.

"Mmmm?"

"Murphy has a crush on you."

"What? No he doesn't! What makes you say that?" I ask frantically. Octavia smirks.

"So _Murphy _is how I get a reaction out of you now?" She asks teasingly. I roll my eyes and return my attention to my unconscious friend on the floor.

"We're just friends, Octavia." I tell her. Jasper screams out in pain. "Sorry!" I wince, taking his hand and stroking it. After a few minuets, he calms down. "I... I'm with Bellamy." I tell her. _'I think'_ I thought. Bellamy and I have never... but a label on our... relationship.

"Can I help?" Wells asks as he comes up. I sigh and glance to the fire.

"His wound is infected." I tell him. Suddenly, I come up with an idea. "Get Finn for me and come back with him." I say, putting the knife blade on the fire.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Monty asks.

"Do you want him to live?" I snap, "Because this is the only thing I can do, Monty!"

"Then let me help." He says, moving towards me. I nod, letting him.

"I'm here, Princess." Finn says, Wells following him.

"Hold him down." I order "I'm going to cut away the infected flesh."

"Really?" Finn asks "That seems pretty drastic." he says nervously.

"She can do it. " Clarke says, coming up. "Need help?" she asks.

"Just... hold him down. It's not going to be easy." I admit, getting nervous. They all hold him down. Octavia holds Jasper's hand tightly as I press the burning knife to his skin to start the procedure.

* * *

"Where's Bellamy?" I ask John.

"He went out." He answers. I scoff.

"When?"

"Not too long ago."

"Bye." I say, grabbing a knife and going out of the camp walls.

"Tinkerbelle! Where're you going?" John asks, tugging me back. I glare at him.

"John, let me go." I hiss.

"Is that an order?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe." I say harshly as I snap my arm out of his weakened gasp.

"What is _wrong _with you lately?" he asks "Is it because of _them? _Because they're here now, you act different?"

"Don't you dare!" I hiss. "I'm not acting differently. I'm getting a chance to actually be _me _and if you don't like it, fuck off." I storm out of camp before he has a chance to say anything else...


End file.
